siiwiikiifandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Sii FAQ: This document contains things that you MUST KNOW about the guild. If you don't know something in here, it'll get you killed or removed from the guild. Q: What does FAQ stand for? A: Frequently asked questions. Q: Is this a guild a recode of the (marines, newbreed, changelings, etc.) guild? A: No. This guild was coded completely from scratch, without any deliberate basis on any existing guilds. Obviously some commands are the same (most guilds have a 'who' or 'finger' type command), and the coding wizards have played in most of the existing guilds, so there may be unintentional indirect influences. Q: How much time did it take to code this guild? A: Collectively, it represents over 2 Mb of code and documentation; think of it as (larger than) 300,000 word essay. At 250 words per page, that would be a 1200 page essay. Figure your average Masters/Phd thesis is 100 to 150 pages. Consequently, you will understand WGM behaviour if they slap around a player who whines or makes disparaging comments. Also, if you find a typo or too (sic), just report it and move on. Q: Is the guild based on other symbionts that I've heard of? What about things like the Dax-symbiont of Star Trek? What about the Borg collective? What about Zerg from Starcraft? A: No. The guild isn't based on any of those races; it is original. Since the concept of a symbiotic life form is more scientific, than sci-fi, there may be overlap with other ideas. Q: Why doesn't this guild have the <---> feature of the <---> guild? A: Because either: 1) It's not within the theme of this guild. 2) The guild coders didn't want to add it. Generally speaking, wizards are aware of what's available in other guilds. Guilds should offer different abilities though, otherwise there's no choice. Q: What's up with guild harmony/honour codes/etc. A: Basically we hope to provide an enjoyable guild and a fun experience. Part of that is structured around the issue of guild unity. From both a thematic perspective (which you will appreciate as you learn more of the guild), and WGM directive, those who cause havoc for other guild members will likely be ejected from the guild. Tarin invested most of his playing time in the Knights Guild; where they have a strict honour code. While it's not thematic for Sii to have an honour code, that's the "good natured" playing environment that we're hoping to provide. Stelari spent most of his playing time in Breed, where he picked up his talent for obscurity, a strong theme, and enjoyment of a guild of good, fun players. Q: How does the <---> really work? A: Don't ask. We won't say. It is helpful to know some of the working of the mud, but knowing too much can ruin the fun. Q: Who should be credited (blamed) with the final result? A: Stelari, Tarin, Flaxen, Casso. Q: How do I pronounce 'Sii'? A: However you want to! Q: I've been playing non-stop for 18 hours and my control is barely moving! I'm broken! A: Much like real people, your neurons must allow new knowledge to sink in before being able to learn more. Consequently, if it has been some time since you gained new knowledge, your neurons are excited and receptive, and you learn faster. Q: Hey, the form I was using last reboot has gone! A: Depending on the availability of dna, the formsmiths will make available some more exotic forms occasionally. It will likely reappear again at some stage. Q: I advanced my control level, but I can't use any new forms listed in the hall of the formsmiths! Why am I broken? A: You must first visit the viewing room to the west of the hall, there you may 'view' and 'choose' your first new form. Then you may return to the merging room and 'merge' with your chosen form. Category:Guild Mechanics Category:Sii Help Files